Goro: Prince of the Shokan
by Poncho Lacerdes
Summary: The story of Goro , The Prince of Shokan and Champion of Mortal Kombat. The Final chapter is up, the climax of the tournament, the rage of Goro.
1. A Leader is Born

**Goro: Pride of the Shokan**

Prologue: A leader is born

I cannot remember when I was born. It is really no importance

of when one is born in the Shokan people. No one cares about when one is born but only for what they will accomplish in their future. Of course I was already expected to lead our people from birth since I was the latest in royal line of Shokan.

My mother Queen Mai carefully named me Goro, which meant "leader" in the

ancient language. The ancient language was rarely used anymore for us in the Shokan race as it

was inefficeint for communicating with others in Outworld and the Emperor of it all. Still, however, we often use the ancient language for matters of great importance and for naming the new-born Shokan's.

We Shokan are a race of super-strong people who are quite bigger than

the usual inhabitant of Outworld and we have four arms rather than two, which seems to be the most common number of arms in the rest of Outworld. Most Outworld citizen's cower in fear at our feet . Our demonic red eyes and towering height seem to intimidate them. It doesn't bother us Shokan though, if one is scared so easily, what dangerous feats can they expect to accomplish in the future? They should not deserve to live.

We Shokan reside deep in the canyon's and wasteland's in the realm of Outworld.

Further into the Shokan lands is where the kingdom of Kuaton lay. The King of Kuaton is Gorbak, my father, who rules over all the Shokan with great leadership. I often admired that trait of his and looked forward to when I would age more so I could I fully entail my duties as Prince of the Shokan.

Untill that day would come , however , I would have to live life as an ordinary Shokan boy.

There arn't many Shokan children since the population of Shokan is more than enough to survive and defend itself, and a new generation isn't really neccessary. Shokan don't have much to do as children. Shokan value strength , and wrestling is a major sport. Fighting and arm wrestling is always welcomed as long as it is done in a sporting matter. Another hobby of the Shokan would be to build. Lifting heavy rocks and building forts and settlements felt like a test of strength to Shokan it was a daily practice to build. I would often create weapons from the clay in the canyons to use in our fighting.

Childhood continued as normal with the same daily routine over and over again

untill what seemed like a week was fifty years and I was celebrating my fiftyith birthday. This day was extremely important. I took the hair on my head and tied it so it went straight up and curved back over the back of my head like all Shokan would. I then selected my finest red cape and tied it around my neck. At 50 I was still young, no where near an adult.

" Your father wants to see you tomorrow, " my mother told me. " Do not even dare venture away from him for what things he could do to you, I would not be able to protect you. Oh and wear your cape. "

I remember her words. They were said last night before sundown.

It was true that if a Shokan mother stepped in for her son than the son would be shunned and would never be accepted for an adult . A coward.

The fact that my mother would talk to me gave me the impression it must be important since

neither my mother nor my father would talk to me very often.

I walked down my stairs from my chamber and walked past the great

Shokan statue. A towering statue that matched the Kuaton palace in height that symbolized the power of the Shokan. I found a note on the stairs.

_Goro, meet me in the high cliffs of Kuaton,_

_- Your Father_

I Began trekking over the rocky cliff side. I made sure never to slip on any rocks.

I noticed as got higher up that the air became more thick and cold. I eventually came to a nearly completly flat rock wall. I grabbed onto the rough edges with each hand and each of my legs. With six limbs scalling the wall wasn't a difficult task. My 3rd and 4th hands would succeed and save me from where my 1st and 2nd hands would slip. I took a slight pant as I climbed over the edge, but that moment of rest nearly cost me my life as the weak edge of the cliff began to crumble under my feet. I slipped and fell but was caught by a hand. I looked up to see the stern face of my father. " Goro! " He said as he lifted me over the edge. " You won't be able to hunt if you can't climb, for it is where most of our prey reside, up here high in the mountains. "

Before I could reply father quickly spoke up,

" Goro! look" My father pointed.

On the cliff edge was a long thick reptilian creature

crawling along the ground. My father gestured me to step back out of it's range sight.

Father crouched near a boulder waiting for the prey to come near . His brownish skin blending in with the boulder. The reptilian creature failed to notice him and as he walked by father slammed one hand on it's head and with another hand cracked its neck.

" You see? Now you try" He said while he threw his pray into a nearby bag already half-filled.

I spotted another reptilian creature crawling on the upper ledge.

I put my back flat againts the ledge under him and waited. The creature peaked it's head over the ledge and surveyed the place he was preparing to jump to. It bended his legs and leapt off the ledge, a fatal mistake. I caught the head with one hand and the body with another. Then with a 3rd hand I snapped it's neck. " You will make a fine meal for Goro! " I said proudly.

I looked over at father who placed his hand on my shoulder.

He was proud. I threw the creature into the bag and we continued hunting for hours to come.

As father and I climbed back down the mountain he started a conversation. " Son, " He said as he paused to cough. " You know of the tradition of every Shokan when he turns fifty years of age? "

I wish I did but all I could say was ," No."

" Goro, as a symbolism for trust, loyalty, and the will to battle

if your kind needs you, you must construct a weapon of great craftsmen ship." father sighed. " You see Goro, a great king must alway do what is right for his people. As hard as some choices may be at times, the benefit of your people is what your main focus should always be. That is what makes a great king. The quality of your weapon shall symbolize your devotion and loyality. "

When we arrived at the foot of the mountain he only nodded and I nodded back.

He left to take his place at his throne and I left to construct a new weapon. I arrived somewhere very dark in the canyon. No one was there except a few Shokans my age further away. I struck a rock wall with much force so that a large chunk of rock came crashing down. I took 4 sharp pieces of rock and with even greater force shoved them into the large rock and begain scratching out the shape of what would be my weapon. I took some mud and poured it into the shape I had made. I then returned to my chambers to collect some Shokan rubies from my chest of belongings. I carefully placed a ruby on the lower center part of the place into the mud and did the same for the handle and the other side of the blade. After letting it cool and harden for a while I carried the large rock over my head brought it down to the lake of molten rock. Red hot magma spewed from the cliffside and was perfect for heating my blade. I took a long thin rock and placed it over a stream of lava and I placed my sword onto it. I looked around at the other Shokan weapon creater's as I awaited for my perfect weapon to harden. In what seemed like no time I was holding my large clay sword with one hand, taking sometime to congratulate myself.

" Goro " I looked around to see Morrow, a Shokan my age who

I often associated with. He helped me build many forts when I was younger. Shokans do no usually show sentimental feelings but I think I would call Morrow my friend. " The Shokan feast in honor of your birthday is about to begin! If your weapon is not..."

" Fear not Morrow, for my weapon is complete, " I assured him as I held up my sword.

He nodded and we headed back to the palace.

I pushed open the large wooden door's to see many Shokan seated at the long dining table.

Father glared at me from the far end of the table, first I thought he was angry but his frown quickly became a smile as he gestured for me to take a seat right next to him. " I was beginning to worry Goro ," he whispered.

" So I presume you have something for me? " he questioned as others began to feast.

I proudly handed him the sword that was wrapped in cloth.

He unfolded it slowly examining it carefully as he unwrapped it. At times his face became stern and at other times he would make a small smile. It was a very tense moment. The quality of my sword would decide whether I was devoted and loyal and would effect my royal life for years to come.

As he finally examined the handle, which came last, his stern face made a light laugh. He then stood up.

" This is a great day. " He announced. " It is the fifyth birthday of my son, Prince Goro,

who will do great accomplishments of leadership in his future! " As he said that he raised up my sword and everyone gasped.

" Quite a weapon indeed, " said Baros, my fathers adviser who was sitting next to me.

My mother stared at me and smiled.

Everyone else broke down into chatter and begain to feast.

I was handed a plate of food which turned out to be one of the reptilian

creatures father and I had been hunting earlier. I look at the middle of the table to see that the centerpiece was none other than one of my killings. Shokan wine was passed around in mugs after our food was delievered to us.

I began to scan the seats and see who else was present. Sitting

across from me was 2 of fathers top generals, one had brown spots on his back like most but the other had black stripes on his back and his beard was unusually furry, like a feline . Further down the line were young Shokan females which were all chosen as choices for me to marry when I aged. Others included family and companions including Morrow.

" I am proud of you Goro, " father told me as he placed as hand on my shoulder.

To know that others thought I was fit to rule a kingdom pleased me.

" Speaking of weapons, " The first general said through a mouthful of meat." How are the new daggers coming along Verox? "

" They should be prepared in any time now Karakas " Said Verox.

" Do we know when they will attack? " father asked.

" Not any time soon we hope, " Karakas said as he sipped his wine.

" So we have no clue at all? " father asked.

" No not at all. It could be tomorrow, or it can be 100 years from now. But It is certain thet made it quite clear another attack was inevitable last time. " Karakas assured.

" And what do you think Kintaro? "

The feline Shokan savagely ripped into his reptilian creature with his teeth and eating it before answering. " Kintaro believes we should attack them first, to see their blood would be most satisfying and they expect us to defend."

" That may be the best solution but first we have to fortify our defenses here. " Father replied.

Karakas and Baros agreed.

All this talk about war with sparked my interest. The thought

of leading my people into battle against some enemy that threatened the well-being of the Shokan race was exciting. I slept well that night.


	2. The Art of Kombat

**Goro: Pride of the Shokan**

The Art of Kombat

I woke up the next morning after the feast very exhasuted.

However I quickly shrugged it off, I was too anxious to find out what I had to for the 2nd day of the Shokan traditions in honor of my 50th birthday. I walked down from my chambers.

" Prince Goro, your father is waiting for you outside, " Baros said as he bowed.

" Thank you Baros, " I replied.

I cautiously looked around, unsure what to expect,

without warning something pounced on me and I rolled back across the mud and looked up to

see the same feline Shokan at the feast on top of me. I heard my father laugh as the Shokan got off of me. " Easy Kintaro, he is not a full adult yet."

I grinded my teeth at the lack of mature treatment.

" Goro this is Kintaro," my father introduced. " We don't usually have any Shokan other

than Kuaton in our royal army but Kintaro is an exception. He is apart of the Tigris clan of Shokan, one day when we went to help a Tigris village from a Centaur raid, we immediately noticed Kintaro's exceptional combat skills as he fended off several Centaur all by himself. No one questioned me at all when I decided that Kintaro was to be one of my generals. "

" It is a pleassure to meet you, your highness. " Kintaro growled.

When we shook hands he squeezed my hand very tightly, and it hurt.

Whether it was an accident or done intentionally I do not know.

" Goro for you too fend off Centaur like Kintaro did, you will have to learn how to fight. " King Gorbak said.

" I believe that is uneccasary father, I am undefeated at Shokan wrestling and no Shokan dare too - ," I was cut off.

" Goro there are no set sporting rules when you are head-to-head with a centaur. Wrestling with your friends is mere child's play. " Gorbak said.

" The Centaur will not hesitate to break your neck when your on the battlefield. " Kintaro reassured. " I will make sure they will not be able to break your neck prince, for I will teach you how to break theres first!"

" but-"

" No but's Goro. You WILL listen too Kintaro and follow his instructions. Do I make myself clear?"

" Yes father. " I answered.

" Good, I expect you too be able to subdue 10 Centaurs at a time when your training is complete. "

With that he gave a nod and left Kintaro and I alone.

I thought about what father had said for a few minutes to find Kintaro pouncing on me again.

He then pinned me down with two arms and extended his claws near my neck with the other two.

" Pay attention! " Kintaro yelled. " Do not daydream, I will not be as forgiving as your father, and you'd better believe the Centaur won't be one bit as forgiving as me! "

He let me get up.

" First I will show you some Shokan technique's. "

Kintaro spread out four of his arms and opened the palms of each of his hands.

He punched in the air with one arm twice and then raised his powerful leg and kicked a boulder, smashing it too pieces.

" Shokan is known for its raw physical strength. It is because of this trait that we are unbeatable. "

He brought down one of his left arms onto another boulder smashing it to pieces as well.

" Show me what you got. " He roared as he gestured for me to attack him.

I extended my foot forward but he caught it, with his other three arms he spun me

around with great force and I twirled into the mud face first.

" Get up! "

I got up and sent a flurry of punches his way. He parried all my attacks and

reponded with a flurry of kicks. I could not believe the strength and speed of his feet. Finally on his last kick one of his toe claws ripped into my flesh as I fell back down with a bloody wound on my chest.

" This is a waste of my time. " he mocked.

I got up once more and ran at him. He caught my first two punches but I pushed

him away with my two lower arms. He kicked after me but I sidestepped to the right and swiped at him with my right fist. He was pushed back a little but he quickly came back and pushed me too the ground using no strain at all. I was about ready to give up when surprisingly this time he reached out his hand towards me. He helped me up.

" That was a bit better but you still have much to learn. " he complimented.

" You have to work on your maneuverability, with those hooves of their's, the Centaurs

can run extremely fast, to counter this you will have to be able to think quickly and move swiftly. Theres a good spot, " Kintaro pointed.

We approached a large pit filled with molten lava.

" You must leap far to out-maneuver the horses. "

Kintaro bended down with his powerful legs and leapt across the pit.

The height at which he jumped was huge. All I could see was his shadow travel across the terrain as he landed with a dephening crash at the other side of the pit.

" Your turn young prince. "

I extended my feet and sprung from the ground, I leapt far but not high as I

came an inch too short of the ledge. I caught the ledge and pulled myself up.

" You'll have to do better than that. Your feet are weak. You cannot keep balance. Here.. "

Kintaro tied some cloth tightly around my ankles. " Now try again. "

Watching Kintaro jump the lava pit was as just as jaw-dropping as the first time.

Then it was my turn once again. I kept my feet together as I leapt across again.

I barely made it across but it made it past the ledge this time. I grew more confident. I leapt back and forth again, honing my new jumping skills untill Kintaro finally stopped me.

" Quite impressive young one. "

I had continued training hard with Kintaro over many years.

The training became more brutal as I aged and was able to take more.

About 100 years later Kintaro sent for me to meet me in the wastelands.

" Hahahaha, Goro, your new strength will rip through your enemies. "

" I agree Kintaro, no one will be able to defeat me! "

Kintaro and I continued to laugh.

"Lets see how fast you've gotten," Kintaro quickly jumped halfway

up a cliff that was near us.

"Wait!" I yelled.

Kintaro laughed and continued to climb.

I began to climb after him. At the top I saw him run through the rough terrain of the wastlands.

"Still running a bit slow I see, " Kintaro mocked.

I trekked across the rought terrain. Then Kintaro disappeared . " Kintaro? "

four arms suddenly grabbed me and pulled me behind a rock.

" shhhh" Kintaro motioned.

Behind the hill four creatures. They were like half man and half horse, with horns from the head and a long powerful tail. The Centaurs.

" We will attack the Kuaton palace tonight! " said one of the creatures.

" We have waited for 200 years for their guard to go down. Tonight we willl reclaim our stolen land!" A Centaur yelled.

The group then let out a long battle cry.


	3. The Battle of Kuaton

**Goro: Prince of the Shokan**

Ch 3. The Battle of Kuaton

" Hurry Goro, we must get back to the palace before they attack! " Kintaro ordered silently.

I didn't hesitate at all and followed him back down through the wastelands. What was I involved in here? I thought.

I was still trying the grasp it all as I made it across the lava stream. I stared at Kintaro, whose face was stern and still. Very serious. Kintaro's speeded up and went ahead of me quickly. As I rounded corner, I found he was not in sight and must've entered the palace.

" King Gorbak! " I heard Kintaro address as I caught up. " The Centaur's, they are going to attack! "

"What! " Karakas said in anger.

" The Prince and I were training in the Wasteland's , and there was a group of them, " Kintaro pause to take a breath. " We heard them say they were going to attack tonight. "

" Your absolutely sure what you heard? " father asked.

" Yes, my lord. " Kintaro confirmed.

" and I supposed you heard it too? " father said, looking at me.

" Yes father, Kintaro speaks the truth. "

Father paused for a few minutes to take all of it in, as Karakas eagerly taped his foot, waiting for an order.

" Baros, alert the Shokan's in the village . Gather the males to fight and have the rest of the families bar down their homes. "

" Yes m'lord, " Baros replied as he left.

" Karakas, you must take some Shokan's. Barricade the entrances to the kanyon and hold fort at top of them. "

" Yes sir! " Karakas said excitedly. " Verox, gather the weapons and armor and bring them outside. "

Karakas then ran outside.

" Father I..."

" No, Goro, you are too young to fight, stay here and defend the palace. " father ordered.

" I have learned much father, I can handle the centaurs. "

" Goro I fear this battle is not in our favor, our supplies are low and weapons production has decreased because of lack of war. I fear for you Goro. I do not care for your step brother's as I do you. Zurak's mother was not who I loved. But I want you to live in case I do not return. I will be in danger out there, but I know that you and your mother will be safe in the palace, as long as your there. Zurak will lead a squad outside instead of you. "

" Yes father. "

I followed father outside into a mass of males gathered in a circle, other Shokan children and mothers were running back to there home.

" We are at war!" Morrow shouted to me, " Goro?"

Morrow looked at me, " I thought this is what you always wanted. To lead your people to victory in battle."

" I am unsure. " I said truthfully.

" Look they are passing out weapons! "

Morrow and I walked over to a wagon, where a few Shokans passed out the weapons.

They included, spears, knifes, and special gauntlets for the higher ranks, or what we Shokan would call "Dragon fangs."They gave me a set of four knifes and Morrow two spears for each pair of his hands.

We then proceeded to gather our Shokan armor.

It was metal plated armor. Shoulder gear with spikes used for ramming was placed on the top with a strap going around the body to keep it in place. The armor for the stomach extended down into the loin cloth. another strap was over the right shoulder. In a small portion of the up right side of the body was an armorless space, where material was to keep warm for the different weather we may fight in for different battles. I placed on my head a helmet. it was steel with cover most of the head, with some more pointy edges on top for ramming and charging. A learge piece of red cloth extended from the top and go out over are backs.

"We are ready to knock over the boulders on top of the canyon," Karakas shouted down to us.

" King Gorbak! King Gorbak, " Baros screamed running through the village. " The Centaurs have already attacked the Tigris village."

Kintaro's eyes immediately widened on the information. " I must go!"

" No Kintaro, we must barricade the entrances to the canyons, Karakas and the rest are ready." father said.

" My family is in trouble, " Kintaro said angirly.

" If you leave now, you won't be able to reenter the Kuaton kanyons! " father warned.

" Then so be it! " Kintaro growled.

Father and Kintaro stared at each other for a few minutes. Finally father ordered a squadren of Shokans to assist Kintaro. Kintaro's face became less angry.

" Good luck, " father said to Kintaro.

Kintaro patted father on his shoulder with his huge paw. He then gave the signal for the Shokan to follow him and left. Father looked at him leave. Karakas looked at father with a puzzled look.

" Push the boulders, " father said lowly.

" Push the boulders! " Karakas repeated to the soldiers.

Suddenly boulders,rubble,and rocks were pushed down into every

canyon leading into Kuaton al lat once . The boulders crashed and piled on top of each other as dirt and dust from the bottom flew up into the air. Shokan shielded their eyes from it all. After that there was no leaving.

I was allowed to stay out for a while untill the Centaurs arrived.

Most Shokan were posted at the top of the canyon to wait and throw spears down upon the Centaurs when they arrived.

Others were behind the barricades as a second line of defense. A group of Shokan set up catapults behind the barricades to launch rocks over them. " Faster, faster, they will soon be here. "

Shokan passed boulders down a line to load the catapults with rocks.

" Father, what about Kintaro? " I asked.

Father was silent and ignored me.

Then, before the last two catapults could be loaded, " The Centaurs," Baros screamed, " They are here. "

The ground beneath me shook. I began to climb up on top of the canyon to see.  
A faint noise was heard. The noise slowly began to become clear as I heard it was a battle cry. An army of Centaurs poored through the canyon screaming, some already bloody from seizing the Tigris village.

" Fire the catapults! " Karakas ordered.

Rocks flung from the wooden catapults , four rocks flew in the air when Karakas ordered to hold the rest.

The rocks flew over the wall and crushed some centaurs on the far right creating a bloody smear on the ground.

There wern't enough boulders and catapults to get them. We soon ran out of boulders, even when the Centaurs looked just as crowded as before.

" Throw your spears!" Karakas shouted.

The Shokan threw their spears, with our incredible might I saw them launch the spears and send them through the chest of the Centaurs and out through their back, making a display of much blood and gore. One Shokan got ready to throw a spear but a bombardment of arrows were sent at him. Several got him in the unprotected side and he vomited up blood and fell over the side of the canyons.

Soon some Centaur came from the back and brought in a catapult of their own. They launched and hit the edge near the Shokans on the right side. The edge crumbled and many fell over the side only to have their bones broken by the stampeding Centaurs that ran through the canyon.

When we ran out of spears Karakas ordered for the Shokans to jump down into the canyon which would be a mistake.

The Centaurs were much faster and easily ran down the Shokan, they sent their lances into our hearts. I watched Karakas make his way through them all. One Centaur charged at him with his lance point outward. Karakas used the knives from his upper arms to deflect the attack and knelt and used the lower arms to chop off all of it's legs. The Centaur stumbled into the dirt face first, where his face was then stabbed through by Karakas. Karakas moved on proceeding to kill. Unfortuneatly not all Shokan fought as well as he did and were trampled and impaled.

Karakas ordered for more spear support on the edge and took soldiers from the second defense and

placed them up there. The line of Centaurs with arrows had already been formed too well by then, however, and shot down the Shokan spearmen before they got a chance. Karakas finally placed more and more Shokan from the second defense to give spear support. Eventually we got the chance we needed to move a catapult on top of the canyon. We quickly loaded the catapult and launched it at the canyon wall. It crumbled and rocks came down and buried in the full canyon , squashing the Centaur, and many Shokan too unfortuneatly.

As the dust cleared no living creature was alive in the canyon.

A long cheer was let out by the Shokan. " No you idiots! There are still more!" Karakas screamed as he climbed back into the main part of Kuaton. " Turn the catapults around! "

" We are out of all supplies and weapons! " Verox screamed, " We need more spears!"

" Zurak, go to the other villages and transport some weapons over here. " father orded.

" Yes m'lord, " Zurak said as he gathered some troops and left.

We waited.

" Hey Goro we are supposed to be in the palace, " Morrow informed me.

" Go in and wait Morrow. I am taking part in the battle out here. " I replied.

We waited and waited for the transport to come, it was taking to long.

Father pointed to another group of general's. " You two, go find out what's taking the transport so long, and escort it if neccasary. "

We waited.

" What's taking the damn transport so long, they must've been hit by the centaurs!" Karakas complained. " They have been taking so long that there are barely any more troops here to ...defend...,"

" Prince Goro! " A palace guard approached me, " your father ordered you to stay in th..," he stopped to scream as an arrow went through his head.

I turned around to see an army of centaurs leaping over the lava stream.

" FIRE THE CATAPULT! " Karakas screamed.

They fired but missed, most centaurs were already across. The catapult's rock did, however, land in the lava

shooting it in all directions, the molten magma burned the flesh from a few centaurs skin's. Unfortunately not enough. They charged us. Slaughtering us. The stampede rushed towards the few of us that was left.

" King Gorbak, " Karakas screamed.

" Duck for cover your highness! " Baros advised.

Than before father got behind the rock wall with Baros,Verox,and Karakas, he suddenly spotted me across the stampeding centaurs. His eyes pierced my soul. I knew what I did wrong. I would get back in the palace and defend it, even if it meant my life. I dodged the centaurs. I ran between them in a zig-zaging pattern. One lunged his sword after me but I ducked it. Then a charging centaur struck me and I flew face first into the dirt. I didn't give up then though, as I rolled out of the way before being trampled. I ran and for what seemed like forever I finally got through the palace archway. I heard swords clanging up ahead. I ran ahead to see Morrow and other young Shokan parrying blows with a group of centaurs. One's sword was parried and knocked into the lava where the Centaur beheaded the young Shokan. Then I saw my mother backing into a corner, near the thrones with a Centaur approaching her. This Centaur looking like the leader of the group.

" Goodbye Queen Mai! " The Centaur laughed.

I ran towards him to stop him but another centaur rammed me into the ground. I looked over to see my mother with all four arms outstrecthed in defense but the Centaur laughed even more as he impaled his sword through her stomach for a painful death.

" And who is this? " the Centaur pointed towards me as he extracted his sword.

" I don't know but he seems insane " the Centaur laughed as he watched me struggle.

The more and more I struggled the more they would strike me across the face, all of them.

Then a familiar feline face drove his claws through the centaur holding me down.

The other Centaur got into a fighting stance preparing to do battle with Kintaro.

" King Motaro, we must go now! The Shokan have returned from the villages with the

weapons transport. " A Centaur soldier yelled.

" Very well, men, take all your loot and let's go, I am sure the Shokan have learned their lesson, " Motaro said as he smiled at my mother's dead body.

Kintaro tried to get at him but too many Centaur were in the way. I watched the Centaurs retreat untill

I passed out with exhaustion.


	4. Dark secrets at Centaur palace

**Goro: Prince of Shokan**

Chapter 4: Regret and Responsibility

I awoke and observed father as he looked at mothers corpse.

It took me a while to get it all through my head, since I took quite a beating, but in the end I finally figured it out.

" I am extremely disappointed in you Goro, " my father said with disappointment. " You had a responsibility, you told me you would stay in the Kuaton palace to protect your mother,"

" I wished to help in the frontlines King Gorbak, " I addressed him so when I knew he thought I didn't deserve to be his son.

" No excuse, you directly disobeyed the order of a king. " father yelled. " If only the Centaurs were not threatening the palace I wouldn't have sent Kintaro in there. "

" I returned to defend the palace, " I assured father. " Didn't I Kintaro. "

But my former teacher merely grunted and turned away. I deserved all of it.

" Goro! "

I turned to look at father just as he struck me across the face with his massive backhand. " Being a King isn't about excitment and adventure Goro, it is about doing whats right for your people, whether it be in the frontlines or stuck behind a wall. I thought I had taught you all of that, but I see now you are not willing to learn. You will never be a King. "

Those words were quite painful but as I shokan I refused to show any feeling and I knew I deserved

it anyway.

I attended mothers funeral. It took place in the royal throne room of the Kuaton palace.

Father got up to say some words by the throne. " My sweet Mai is no longer with us, she ruled fairly by my side

and cared for all of the Shokan people. Despite the Centaurs continuing attacks Queen Mai was always willing to try and settle things with them without violence . She lost her life trying to make peace between all of us. And for that she will always be remembered. "

Durak, father, Baros, and I all sat up near the throne on the other side of the lava moat in the chamber

while the others who were less close to mother sat across the moat including Kintaro, Karakas, Verox, Marrow, and fathers other wives. Some Shokan then proceeded to pull the ropes which began the ceremonial lowering of the coffin into the lava. We all sat for a moment of silence as the last of the coffin and Queen Mai was engulfed by the flames on the lava.

For the following years father and I were never really close. He refused to accept me and began to

pay attention to Durak more. The biggest thing about being a king was repsonsibility and I completely ignored that fact, which father reminded me of many times before the Battle of Kuaton. I was eventually ignored so much that life almost became the life of a normal Shokan. He told be I had to mine in the mines of Shokan. Mining various substances for Verox to make into weapons for the future attack against the Centaurs. Tensions were high between both races.

I mined for several centuries, I soon became 750. Working like a slave along with other Shokan, though they volunteered.

It was strange knowing as my father no longer accepted me that I no longer had any say on military operations, negotians or anything involving the centaurs other then the race against them in the race for weapons production. It was strange knowing I was no longer had the power to claim any Shokan rubies that we found. I was one of the common shokans.

" King Gorbak? " I said.

" What is it Goro? " father said annoyed.

" We are running out of proper metals and substances in the mines to make weapons with. Some of our men are dying by risking their lives to go into cursed areas of the mines, "

" Goro there is no option, this is our only choice. We cannot attack the Centaurs because theres no telling how powerful they could be now. We can't assume they have less weapons then us, we have no way to prove it "

I growled, but I knew there was no way I could convince him to attack for the sake of the Shokan.

I returned to the mines as a frustrated group of Shokans quickly ran up to me ," Prince Goro! Prince Goro! the Shokan named Morrow, he is your companion, is he not?"

My eyes widened.

" He was squised," the Shokan said as I investigated the scene. A boulder on his back, on his head, and a sharp rock pinning down his leg. Plus a mess of blood. " The ceiling gave out and colapsed we all ran, but it seemed like only he was in danger, he would move left, the rocks would fall near him, he would move right, the rocks would fall near him. "

" Impossible..." I said in awe.

" It is all true we all saw it happen. "

" these disasters and tragedies in the mines must end, slaves we are, we break our backs trying to keep these Centaurs away. "

I looked at Morrows body again, " literally. "

" We can't assume the Centaurs have more weapons than us," the Shokan to my right said, " like King Gorbak said. "

" There's no way to prove it. " the Shokan to my left said.

I stared at Morrows body with anger. " Yes there is. "

That night I snuck out of the palace. Through the canyon and to the other side of the canyons.

Getting closer. I passed a corner and spotted the castle in the distance. Outside were two guards. "Centaurs" I growled , " I hate these guys. "

They began walking my way. I quickly pressed against the stone wall to blend in with the shadows.

I waited untill they got closer, they laughed and joked as they neared me, " How many Shokan does it take to..." the centaur never finished his joke as I snapped his neck. The other Centaur charged at me. I leapt high into the air as he did and he missed me, ramming himself into the stone wall. A huge stone block fell from the wall when he rammed it and plummeted down toward him. He saw it coming however and reached his arms out to catch it. I quickly grabbed onto the wall with four arms to gain control of my decent and leapt off again towards the centaur. I landed on the rock with all my weight as I pushed it down into his back, breaking it.

He gasped and cried in pain. Before he could alert the guards I quickly took the rock off his back and smashed it into his skull, killing him. The Centaurs built their castles similar to the ones in Earthrealm. The walls were completely even and I could not scale them. I dived into the moat and ripped off the gate under there to make another entrance into the castle. I swam extremely fast with four arms. I soon ended up in their armory. The weapons seemed endless as they went down the wall, although I noticed their craftsmenship worsened the further down the wall I got. I took a spear from the rock for safety measures as I journeyed further into the castle. I finally came to a huge doorway that apparently had people talking inside. I lined up a shot and flung the spear through the guarding centaurs head as he turned to see me and he dragged his body out of site. I then quickly jumped into the doorway and hid behind a pillar to spy on the meeting.

" Nonsense! " A Centaur yelled.

" No I swear your majesty, they all died. "

" All of them? "

" Yes I assure you sir. They had to go deeper to get metals, the mine is empty of any of it."

" The mines extend into Shokan territory, " an advisor said.

" It must've been them dirty Shokan." the King said.

I tried to look around the pillar to get a look at his face but I would reveal myself.

" We have no choice but to attack them as planned, more men are dying, these incidents, they are bizzare, " the King said.

" As for you Morato, I've had about enough of your nonsense advice about creatures, guards, take him to be executed!" the King ordered.

" Please no,King Motaro I speak the truth."

The guards grabbed him and dragged him out of the throne room, as soon as they were out of sight the advisor screamed.

" Woah guards I meant execute him in the dungeon, " King Motaro said.

A pool of blood spreaded outside the door where everyone could see after another scream of pain. " guards?"

Then a Centaur emerged from the door. His skin was a pale grey. " What the hell!" King Motaro exclaimed.

The Centaur had many open wounds, some rocks stuck in them. Blood spurted from them.

King Motaro and his guards were quiet for a moment. It wasn't untill the undead Centaur was close did King Motaro spoke up,"kill it...KILL IT!"

The Centaur guards attacked it, the zombie centaur tried to latch on to them but they shoved their spears through it.

Then it got back up. _I think it's time for me to take my leave while they are distracted._ I hid outside the throne room.

" What kind of sorcery was that. " the guard said. " It was like they were dead but still alive, as if their soul was ripped from them. "

" Those mines are not safe, we must attack the Shokans, Commander Oratnik, gather the Centaurs near the wastelands to attack Kuaton once again. They have gone to far. We must find out what kind of magic they are using and put an end to it by force."

_So the Centaurs are planning an attack, I got my information, time to leave_

I ran through the halls, trying my best to not get attention drawn to myself. Near the exit I heard moaning.

I looked around to see four zombies closing in on me. _Who in their right mind is ressurecting the dead, Motaro seems to think it is us Shokan using magic._ One spat blood at me which I sidestepped. They all jumped on me but I managed to throw em off, I than picked up all four with each of my four hands and smashed their heads together into bloody gunk. I ran from the palace and back to headed back to the Kuaton palace without any apparent detection from the Centaurs. No longer would my people be slaves in the mines. This information would let us attack the Centaurs. I had learned responsibility.

Authors note: I'd like to note that this chapter isn't overly supernatural because there are supernatural things in Mortal Kombat like this,(i.e. Zombie Liu and Undead netherealm guys).This is not a horror story, there is a reasonable explanation for the zombies. Next chapter will have lots of action including Goro vs the King of Centaurs.


	5. King Motaro

**Goro: Prince of Shokan**

Chapter 4: King Motaro

I arrived back at the Kuaton palace that day to see everyone surrounding something.

I got a closer look to see that it was Morrow, dead ... again. " It was like he was some kind of zombie," a surprised Shokan said. That is when father turned around a noticed me. " Goro where have you been! "

" Just doing some reconnasince," I replied.

Father raised his eyebrow, " What are you talking about? "

" Well I decided to take a trip to the Centaur palace. Seems they are having the same undead problem as us. " I explained.

Father once again looked at the zombie Morrow. " Cremate him," father ordered to a few servants, just in case zombie Morrow would once again rise.

" The thing is they blame us, they believe we are using sorcery to turn their own people against them." I further explained.

" That's proposterus!" father shouted, " They know magic is illegal in these parts of Outworld, sorcery is just a shortcut to gaining might, something we already have. "

" The are also having problems in their mines like us, they can no longer make weapons. Which is why they are attacking in a few nights. "

Father's eyes widened, " This is indeed bad news Goro, where is your evidence? "

I blinked, " I...have none, I was there when they first decided to fight. "

" As much as your explanation seems logical Goro I'm afraid I cannot risk getting on their badside or moving our men away from the area to let down to lower our defenses because of an irresponsible Shokans words. "

" I tell the truth,"

" No Goro, too risky,"

" But what if they do attack? that is too much to risk. " I questioned.

I knew that father believed me deep down, but it's hard to accept it when you were responsible for his wifes death.

Father sighed," I'll give you a large portion of the army, make the best of it, you are in command for this one son. "

" Thank you father. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I studied a map of the wastelands, where the Centaurs were to assemble, all night long.

After hours of studying, I came up with a plan.

The next day I heard a familiar growl behind me, " Risky plan your coming up with here, the Centaurs may not be even attacking," Kintaro said, he then grinned , " I'm in."

I stood in front of a battalion of Shokans to begin the briefing. " This is Operation Blood Bath, The Centaurs are assembling near the ancient Palace of Edenia in the Wastelands. They are planning to attack us from there, with such a head start, if they get anywhere near Kuaton we're done for."

" Half of you lead by Kintaro will attack from the west and distract the Centaurs here," I pointed to a map. " Then the other half, lead by myself, will go down the River of Blood in a fleet of small boats, where we will outflank the enemy. At which point we will rendevous with Kintaros group and take the abondened Edenian palace they are using as a command station. Everyone got it? dismissed. "

" Quite a gamble Goro, the part of about going down the River of Blood especially," Kintaro laughed , " I like it. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Keep your heads down," I whispered as we drifted down the river.

Soon sounds of screams and arrows shooting were heard. I looked out to see the action. Kintaro was cutting down all Centaur in his sight. He had ordered some men to throw boulders from the cliffs. The boulders rolled after and squised the Centaurs making them run back in fear. A rogue catapult shot a boulder our way which barely missed, splashing blood over all the Shokans in the boat. Then to my surprise, The Centaurs started to push Kintaros group back. Firing catapults at them. " What the.." Arrows flew into the boulder throwers. One dropped a boulder which squished a Centaur. This made Kintaro angry as he shoved his arm right through a Centaurs torso, sending it out the back with bloody claws, then slowly twisting his claw around before hauling it out, as the Centaur slumped over dead. Ahead of us a boulder smashed through a boat killing a Shokan and sinking the boat. I ordered them to assist Kintaro as I passed them. " This isn't whats supposed to happen, " I said to soldier in the boat.

Boats ahead of us were being smashed to pieces. We were gaining mass casualties.

"If this keeps up we won't have enough men to succesfully encircle the Centaurs." I thought for a bit.

" We need to take out their catapults. "

" Verox, your in charge here," I told him.

" What! wait! where are you going, " He said panicing.

I leapt out of the side of the boat and swam through the blood untill

I got out of the river. The caslte was in sight. A Centaur was waiting for me as I exited the river. I dodged his sword swipe. Gave him a uppercut, and leapt on his back. I controlled him and riding him, I leapt across the canyon. Another Centaur charged at me. I took the Centaur I was riding by his sharpe pointy horns and used them to impale through the other Centaurs chest. I then took the Centaur I was riding and snapped his neck. I put on my dragon fangs, I set of deadly guantlets for each hand that Shokan usually use as weapons and silced across one Centaur.

Kintaro and his squad was a litte ways off pinned down by the Centaur assault. I came up behind the Centaurs and impaled a few before the others noticed me, this gave Kintaro a chance to attack. We ripped all the Centaurs apart. One Centaur was about to impale me bit Kintaro threw me into the air, Kintaro blocked the Centaurs attack and replied by kicking him in the head, at which time I came back from my fall and landed on the Centaurs back, crushing it. " Your arrival was just on time, it was much appreciated Prince." Kintaro thanked.

" Kintaro we need to shut down those Catapults or are men will never outflank the Centaurs."

" I have a plan," Kintaro grinned as he looked over at a beaten, yet still alive, Centaur prisoner.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Don't try anything funny." I warned.

I was on a Centaurs back lying low with a sheet covering me. He finally trotted to the outside of the Edenian Palace. " What are you carrying soldier?" A Centaur officer asked the Centaur suspiciously.

The Centaur soldier remained quiet as I put my guantlet closer to his neck.

" Well why don't we take a look," the officer demanded.

He ripped off the sheet as his eyes widened when I leapt out and stabbed him.

" Kill him! Kill him!" the other officer demanded.

The Centaur I was riding tried to stab me but I dodged it and knocked him down.

A small squad of Centaurs charged at me. I quickly stabbed the operator of the catapult. A turned around the catapult to line up with the squad and the other catapult and fired. It squished them and destroyed the other catapult in the process. I took another boulder, climbed atop another catapult, and threw it downwards sending the wood and pieces of the catapult flying in all directions. I smiled as I looked over and saw the boats make it to their drop off point.

" Hold the castle! " King Motaro screamed.

Thats when I got a look at is face, he was the one who killed mother.

Motaro ran into the castle with a group of Centaurs. I chased after him dodging a hail of arrows as I did. I finally smashed down the great castle door and confronted them.

" Stupid Shokans, don't know when to quit, slaughter this one! " the King ordered.

One Centaur ran after me but I rolled to the side and grabbed its tail. With all my might I swung it around and into the other centaur I then threw it into the ceiling, knocking a chandelir into the remaining Centaur.

" Quite smart are we? " the King said as he approached. " I recognize you from somewhere, no matter, I will put you out of my misery myself."

Motaro lunged at me as rolled to one side. A delievered a series of punches but he blocked everyone. " I am not so easily defeated, " he laughed.

He punched me across the face, and did a horse kick with his back legs which sent me through the wall and into the dining room. He fired a fireball from his tail, I rolled backwards and to my feet to dodge it. He charged at me but I swung my arm upwards and struck him across the chin. He stared at me as he shook off his diziness. " You! you're the Prince," he laughed , " killing your mother was very satisfying."

I charged at him in rage, but he leapt over me. I turned around to see him as he fired a series of fireballs at me. I ran to avoid them. I jumped onto the wall to avoid one but Motaro shoved his sharp metal tail through my upper left arm, I yelped in pain as I fell from the wall. He aimed a fireball at my face but I blocked it and got up. He teleported behind me, picked me up with one arm and prepared the finish me off, but I quickly used both of my bottom arms and punch him in the stomach, releasing me from his grasp. We both fell to catch our breath but I got up first. I jabbed him across the face and pushed him back to the wall. I then charged and rammed him through it. I threw a boulder at him but he shoved his tail through it and flung it back at me. I fired a fireball of my own to destroy it. I was going to punch him but I got a pain in my pierced arm. He picked me up and threw me through the ceiling and to the second floor. He threw more punches but I blocked and parried, we parried each others attack untill he teleported behind. I countered however and leapt through the roof and back down, shoving my feet in his back. I then noticed him wobbling on his feet, four feet, if I could just knock him down he'd have trouble getting back up. He tried to trip me with his tail but I hopped over it. He tried to bring his fist down on top of me but I caught it, and struck him across the jaw. Then I took all four of my hands and slammed them into the ground with all my might causing the ground the shake. Motaro lost his balance and fell down. I then took two of my hands and gave massive uppercut with two hands at once. He fell back near the wall. I than charged and with my shoulder pushed him through it. He fell down the side of the caslte and to the hard ground at the bottom, defeated. A group of Centaurs quickly picked him up and escaped with his body.

I exited the caslte to find a group of cheering Shokans. " Mission accomplished." Kintaro said proudly. Around, the boats were on shore and dead Shokan and Centaur covered the grounds.

I earned a reward for my victory at the wastelands. " I hope you can forgive me for ever doubting you," father said. " I hearby declare my son, Goro the commander of the Shokan army." more cheers were heard as we began a royal feast for our victory.


	6. Sorcery of Souls

**Goro: Prince of the Shokan**

Chapter 5 - Sorcery of Souls

I laughed as I ate the last of the celebration feast in the honor

of our victory in the wastelands. " Quite weak those Centaur are," Verox laughed.

" They are not even a match for us with their four hooves, might as well trade two of their legs in

and become Minotaurs, we will always rule this part of Outworld."

" Let us not forget why this whole incident happened in the first place Verox," I reminded him. " I believe someone set us up, the dead rising again and everything, I smell sorceory in it all."

" My son is correct," father agreed, " We cannot let this horror continue."

" This is all nonsense, the centaurs have been defeated badly, no further danger can come of it."

" Don't be so sure, the Centaurs did not use this sorceory, I know for sure, they think we did it. "

Karakas not supporting the theory,grinded his teeth and sat back in his chair.

" The Prince has spoken," Kintaro declared. " If he thinks we should search for this magical menace I am in. "

" Very well," father said standing up," Goro you may organize a group to confirm the Shokan mines safety. "

I bowed to father and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" There are more traces of magic down this way Prince Goro," A Shokan soldier exclaimed. " It seems your analysis was correct."

I walked carefully down the tunnel with torch in hand and five soldiers close behind me. " Another dead Shokan," I said lowly.

Kintaro grunted. " This one is not like the others. "

Suddenly the ceiling collapsed further back in the tunnel. Extremely close to Kintaro and another soldier. " Kintaro!" I shouted.

I saw Kintaro walk through the dust.

" I'm fine Goro," he reported as he coughed, " lets hurry along."

We continued walking through the caves. We heard moaning so I ordered Kintaro to scout ahead.

Another crash was hear so I quickly ran ahead to help out. No one was there. Then the floor collapsed under my feet. I quickly spread out all six limbs to catch my self but everything broke apart as I reached. I fell into the darkness.

I decided to climb back up but I was suddenly ambushed by five zombies. I quickly buried one of their faces into rock. I tore a salagmite from the ground and imapled it through two other zombies. I was about to rip the heads from the other two zombie's shoulders but ten more zombies emerged from the ground. There is no use in killing these disgusting creatures again, they will only keep asking for more. I swatted one into the wall and took off down the tunnel. Suddenly a rock rose from the ground and I tripped over it and fell down a perfectly smooth slope, And tumbled into a wide,circular room,with a high celing. A fireball shot from behind me and disintergrated a zombie into dust. Kintaro jumped over me and ripped another four to pieces. I took the last three in my hands, raised them into the air and smashed them into the ground all at once, painting the rock blood red.

I laughed," Thank you Kintaro, the help was not needed,however."

Kintaro laughed too. It was an evil laugh,yet, it wasn't a Shokan laugh. Rather a high-pitched laugh.

" Kintaro what is.." I could not finished my sentence as he tore the blood from my face with his massive claw. I stepped back and wiped the blood away. " What is the matter with you! "

Kintaro made the same laugh of a weakling and lunged at me. I stepepd to the side and pushed him.

He lost balace and I quickly ran up and elbowed him. He tumbled backwards. He spat a fireball from his mouth which I easily dodged. " Kintaro you can do better than .." I had to stop speaking to dodge an incoming three fireballs he launched from his hands.

' What was going on here? ' I thought. Kintaro once again lunged after me I leaned back, grabbed him and flung him into the wall behind me. Not only could I tell that it wasn't Kintaro by his voice, but also because he lacked Kintaros superior fighting skill. " You are not Kintaro. "

" Not as stupid as you look." said the imposter.

The imposter than morphed into a man. Puny compared to me. With long black hair and

a long black beard,greying. His skin was wrinkled, he was fairly old. He wore long purple robes.

" No one insults Goro in his own terrirtory." I defended.

" It was a compliment." he laughed.

I fired a fireball from my fist at him. He shot a fireball which collided with mine and he

shot two more, hitting me sqaure in the chest. I stood my ground and closed in on him. He jumped in the air and tried to kick me. I moved out of the way and he tripped over some rocks. I jumped at him but he quickly transformed into some kind of reptilian creature and spat a huge glob of green substance at me. It pinned me against the wall. It was very sticky. He got up from the floor and approached me.

He laughed," Never underestimate your superior."

I shoved my foot throught the green gloob and kicked him in the stomach. I ripped

the rest of the gloob off of me and threw the man into the far wall. " Never underestimate the strength of a Shokan," I replied.

He transformed into a young man wearing symbols of peace and a razor-rimmed hat. He chucked it at me, I leaned to the side but it still grazed the side of my arm, giving him the chance to deliever a punch to my face, a weak one at that. I looked back at him and grabbed him him but he slid out of my grasp and kneed me in the stomach. He was too fast. Finally I grabbed him, he tried to punch me but I caught both of his fists with my upper hands. I then pushed him away and used all four arms and did a overhead smash, bringing him to the ground. He attempted to get back up but I stamped him in the stomach with my massive foot. I shoved my foot into my ribs and was about to finish him when he transformed into me. I hesitated to hit him, but he did not share that thought, he began to pummel me. We parried each others attacks untill it was obvious I was faster. We joined hands and began a test of strength. I leaned in and gave the sorceror a head butt followed by a shoulder ram knocking him flat on his back. He morphed back to his original form. I was about to finish him when he spoke up.

" Yes, you will do," he laughed.

" What? Who are you weakling!" I yelled.

" I am Shang Tsung, arch-sorceror of the empire of Shao Kahn."

" What are you doing here? " I interrogated.

He laughed," You Shokan really are a pack of stupid beasts."

I growled. " Get to the point Sorceror, do you want to live?"

" It was I who reincarnated the dead, it was I who set these recent Shokan and Centaurian battles in motion. " He said proudly.

" Goro could crush your head right now for all of this. You were playing with us for your own personnal amusement!" I warned.

" I wish, but I was banished here by Shao Kahn for my recent failure. "

I laughed," You are the weakling who lost the tournament. I know now. and he sent you to find a suitable champion to clean up your mess!"

Shang Tsung ignored my taunts.

" I set up the battle between you and the Centaurs so I could see who was the strongest. I assumed your foolish arguments would set a battle between you both but I was indeed surprised to learn you, the least stupid of the Shokan, was not blinded by bloodlust like your comrades. I had to use my ability to transfer souls to give you the push you needed to investigate and do battle. You will compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament to allow access to Earthrealm in the name of Shao Kahn. "

" Goro doesn't serve anyone."

" You know, Goro may not be welcomed in Kuaton," Shang Tsung morphed into me. " If he decided to kill his own men and betray his kingdom."

I growled and grabbed the sorceror by the throat and pinned him against the wall. " You wouldn't get the chance to impersonate me and ruin my name."

" Who says I haven't already?" The sorceror squeeked.

I tightened my grip as he let out a cough. " Also Shao Kahn is willing to allign his army with yours to wipe out the centaur once and for all."

I smiled and dropped Shang Tsung, he coughed and began breathing heavily. " Interesting proposition, sorceror."

" Meet me at Shao Kahns palace tomorrow."

" It is a deal," to which we exchanged handshakes, my hand nearly crushing his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT CHAPTER: Goro vs Kung Lao.


	7. Champion of Mortal Kombat

**Goro: Prince of the Shokan**

Chapter 6 - The Great Kung Lao

I rode on an outworld horse to Shao Kahn's great palace, along with a group

of officials from Kuaton, including my father. " Their staring grows irritating," I said as I grinded my teeth.

" Take it as a compliment Goro, the puny humans in these parts have never layed eyes on something as mighty as us." father reassured.

As we approached the walls of the palace a guard stopped us. " Halt, no one may enter his majestys palace without permission."

" Lower your weapon and let us pass," I growled.

" He comes with permission of Shang Tsung, he is to enter the Mortal Kombat

tournament. " father explained.

" Prove it," the guard demanded.

With that I took the guard by the head and flung him

into the wooden doors, flinging them open. On the other side stood Shang Tsung. " Let them in Reiko," Shang Tsung ordered.

I held out a hand to Shang Tsung. He took a glance at my

massive hand and gestured for me to lower it. " When you arrive in Earthrealm you must face the current champion."

" I should be hearing this from the emperor, where is he?"

" I am afraid the emperor will not be able to join us, he is off on a military campaign actually in another realm."

" I see."

" Yes indeed, anyway you will have to face a Shaolin Monk, Kung Lao."

" A man from Earthrealm will not be a challenge. "

" Do not underestimate him, he beat me and he is approved of by earths god of thunder. "

" I would even do away with this god of thunder if I had too. And beating you isn't a task to be known for, if you recall our little meeting in the shokan mines. "

Shang Tsung ignored my comment. " The tournament starts next week. "

" You still haven't discussed what will benefit the Shokan people for this tournament business. " father reminded him.

" Shao Kahn will allign his army with yours, with the improved military we will aid you in wiping out all existance of your enemies, the Centaurs. Also when Earthrealm is ours you will receive a quarter of its land for the Shokans and your people will be second only to Shao Kahn. "

" I have to agree with this proposal Goro, you will be doing us a great deal for your people. It will end all bloodshed of Shokans."

I thought for a moment. I do not like to help this dirty sorceror, but for the well being of my people...," I accept all terms, how will I go about getting to earthrealm?"

Shang Tsung smiled, he waved his arms around and chanted some magical spell. A large

swirling portal opened before me. Shang Tsung stood with his robes blowing around with the air being sucked into the portal. " After you Prince Goro."

I looked back at father, he nodded.

I walked towards the portal and leapt through it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After climbing throught the ranks of the tournament I met up with Shang Tsung in his observation balcony.

" There is the pathetic monk," Shang Tsung said angirly.

I could tell Shang Tsung despised Kung Lao more than anything else.

Even though my victory would allow Shang Tsung to keep his life from Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung definetely wanted Kung Lao to do more.

" It is time." I announced.

I walked down the staircase from the observation balcony. As I neared the door to the arena I continued to watch Kung Lao practice his techniques. Kung Lao wore green and red fighting robes, and atop his head was a very strange hat with a very large brim. I put four of my hands on the door frame to help myself through the door. Only when I did this, did Kung Lao realize what he was up against and gazed in awe. Untill after a few seconds he came to his senses and got into a fighting stance.

" I will fight for all that is good and the safety of Earths people." He declared.

" I will fight for the well-being of my people, to get for them what they deserve," I said.

Kung Lao ran to me at full speed and kicked me across the chin. I threw a fist at him but he twisted his body to the side and flipped striking me twice across the jaw with his feet. He leap into the air and tried to bring his foot down onto my face but I caught it and flung him around. He spun around in the air and landed on his feet as he skidded to the edge of the arena. He ran to me, I put out all four arms to intercept him but he suddenly did a slide through my legs. I quickly spun around striking him across the face with my two arms. I leapt into the air with my fist extended. He rolled to the side as I came crashing down, Making the tiles on the floor fly out of place. He then punched me in the stomach and attempted to perform a roundhouse, I saw it coming however and caught his foot, I then punched him over the side of the ring. He instantly jump to his feet once more and launched an attack, but yet again I blocked,countered, and threw him to the side of the ring,

He was nearly defeated, I waited for Shang Tsung to confirm my victory but the shaolin warrior

once again returned to his feet. I charged at him with furiously. Suddenly he disappeared.

" What kind of trick is..," He suddenly reappeared behind me, kicked me in the shoulder,

and delievered a flury of punches to my chest. I swiped after him but he crouched and tripped me up. I fell back a little bit, wobbling, as I tried to regain my balance, he ran at me full speed and kicked me out of the ring, I stumbled over and fell on my back. The crowd gasped at the site of the great Goro actually being put onto the ground by a mere mortal. Shang Tsung groaned up in his balcony. Kung Lao approached me and took off his hat and held it high, which was then I noticed the sun reflecting of the razor sharp metal brim. This would be the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Goro," father said a day before the tournament," The Centaurs have called in reinforcements throughout the land, we cannot get any of our allies here for all routes are blocked by the Centaurs. They have weapons,men,and everything on their side. They will soon break through, we have only been bearly fending them off. We do not have a foothold anywhere for an attack. We need land in earthrealm, we need Kahns reinforcements. When they break through they will kill our children,our wives,and any chance for the Shokan race to live on to the future. It is all on your shoulders Goro. For Shokan," he yelled.

" For Shokan," I shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was right. I could not fail. Losing my own life is one thing, but losing the lives of my

fellow Shokan would be unacceptable. No, I could not let the Centaurs or this monk erase all traces of my people. I will fight. I will forever fight for the people of Shokan.

I opened my eyes and rolled to the side dodging his foot. I then used all four arms

to raise my self from the ground. I stared at him with an intense hatred. He swiped at me with his hat but I caught his hand, I headbutted him and punched him across the ground. I stretched out all of my arms and roared, making the entire arena shake. I ran towards him, he responded by launching his hat at me, I brought two of my arms down on top of it, smacking it into the ground as it scrapped across the tiles making sparks fly, eventually bouncing far from the monks reach. I ran at him, he was very quick, being able to dodge all my attacks. Unfortuneatly he made the fatal mistake in trying to take me head on. Every thing he threw at me I blocked, and with two extra arms, I could punish him for his feeble attempt. His face was bruised and bloodied as I continued to punish him with the strength of the Shokan people. He shook it off and attempted his teleport trick once more, I was ready however. I crouched down and extended all four arms and spun around, hitting anything around me. I struck him in the stomach multiple times as he coughed. The final one was so powerful he flew into the far wall. He kneeled over panting. " I have failed raiden, forgive me." he pleaded to his god.

" Yes you have failed to ruin my peoples life."

He stared at me, knowing he could not win, he threw a slow punch at me but I

batted his hand away.

" Finish him, " Shang Tsung demanded, smiling, barely able to contain his twisted idea of excitement.

I grabbed Kung Lao by the head and leg and raised him over my head.

I pressed my two upper arms into the center of his back. I then suddenly yanked down on his leg and head quickly while pushing my arms into his back with my all my strength instantly breaking his back. He screamed as he could hear his own spine snap. I carried his broken corpse over to Shang Tsung.

" Your soul is mine! " Shang Tsung reached out his hand as the soul slowly came out through Kung Lao's mouth and entered through Shang Tsungs fingertips.

Shang Tsung reached his hand into the air, feeling his new found power. He couldn't help but laugh sinisterly. My people have been saved for now and that is all that matters. When Shang Tsung calmed down he turned his attention to me. Lightning and rain poured from the heavens. " People of Earth, I present to you the new champion of Mortal Kombat, Prince Goro


	8. The Emperor

**Goro: Prince of Shokan**

Chapter 7: The Emperor

The feast was tremendous. My victory was all anyone in not only Kuaton, but all of Outworld would talk about. A statue of myself was added to great hall of champions on Shang Tsung's island. My name was known all over the lands.

" You couldn't imagine how much you have done for your people," father complimented.

He reached we shook hands. I had fully earned my fathers respect.

I was repeatedly congratulated by father,Karakas,Kintaro,Baros,and Verox through out the day.

I entered the royal chamber where most of the citizens of Kuaton were assembled, awaiting for me to stand before them. I stood up in front of the throne where father sat.

" Shokan of Kuaton, I have won the Mortal Kombat tournament. My victory has marked the day of change here. It ensures that no Centaur shall threaten our land again, we will no longer live in fear that our children are in danger of Centaur attacks. With new lands added to our kingdom brings new food, gold, supplies, and many resources that will gaurentee that the Shokan race will remain the dominant race of Outworld and our children will live on to maintain the power and strength that our kingdom represents. And I will continue to represent all Shokan in Mortal Kombat, I will fight, and we will win. "

It was silent for a moment. Then everyone bowed. " All hail Prince Goro!, " Kintaro shouted out with a fist raised in the air. Everyone then stood, shouted, and cheered for me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Earthrealm man screamed as I swat him aside ," You thought you had a chance against Goro?" I mocked.

He managed to leapt upwards and kick me across the jaw but he was not able to back off before he grabbed him by the legs and swung him into the concrete arena. I then stomped on his back, crushing it, killing him, and winning my fourth tournament.

It came to the point now where no one from Outworld worried about the tournament, I was expected to win, no one had any doubt.

Shang Tsung lead me through his palace untill we got to the bottom most floor of it, deep into the interior of the island. " You will stay in these dungeons for the majority of your stay on my island for the tournaments," He told me.

I glared at Shang Tsung, " Will I?"

" That is, of course, it will raise the fear of your opponents and further intimidate them with the less appearances you make. " Shang Tsung explained quickly.

I grunted in agreement.

I began to scan the dungeon, the floors,walls,and ceiling were all made of whethered stone. Moss covered much the ancient lair. Skeletons of the victims subject to Shang Tsungs punishments were hung about on the ceiling, over fire in the corners where they were burned to death, and on the floor. Many boulders and rocks lay on the floor where the ceiling gave way from years of erosion, as well as various leaks of water and puddles which were a result of it. On a portion of the ceiling were spikes where I'd imagine Shang Tsung had victims thrown. Large rusted gates covered the various extremely wide archways leading to different parts of the dungeon. This is when I noticed many sets of yellow eyes in the near darkness. A monster, which I recognized as a Netherrealm Oni, leapt out of it at me. I responded by smacking it into the ceiling spikes when it was an inch away.

" We do have a slight rodent problem," Shang Tsung said as the Oni screamed in agony.

" I noticed."

" The Oni will make sure that your wits are kept sharp for each tournament, " Shang Tsung explained.

Surprisingly, Shang Tsung's idea was effective. I found my self facing more and more opponents in my lair who were shook up and driven with fear, some even going mad, as they navigated the dark pathes and searched for me, always wondering when I, or death as they saw it, would decide to come to them. With my opponents never being ever heard of again once they entered my lair, others could only use their imagination of what fate they could have met. I yawned as I slowly approached an opponent frozen in a spot with the fear that followed after he gave his best, yet failed attacks. I placed my hand on his head and tore it from his shoulders, winning my ninth tournament.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Father!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I marched down the hallway to the Kuaton throne room. " I have won nine tournaments and we have yet to get any word from the Emperor concerning our rewards. The Centaur have yet to leave our lands, and we have yet to gain any, " I said outraged as I walked through the great archway. "

" Yes it has indeed been a while," father said.

" This is starting to annoy me as well! " Karakas agreed , " My army has done nothing for the past 500 years while we wait for you to get through this tournament business! "

As I stared at Karakas I noticed he had aged a nice bit, as did father who was now into the last portion of his lifetime.

I realized this long business must have been a lot longer and boring for them.

" Prince Goro, " Baros approached me ," the Shokan people grow impatient. While they are fully aware of the deal with the emperor, the deal still hasn't been fufilled. They treat it as if you have broken a promise. Many people are planning to rebel, if we are to keep you in favor of the people we must declare war on the Centaur now!"

I hesitated to think," NO! I will not go to --- "

I was cut off by the sound of a long horn coming from the canyon. " All bow before your mighty emperor, Shao Kahn!," A voice announced.

Father, Karakas, Verox, Kintaro, Baros, and I quickly ran out to the palace steps to see what was going on.

Shao Kahn's guard, his personal army marched through the canyon and stopped in front of us. They were fully armed and armored. Soon a larger figure rode up to the steps on a horse. He stepped off his horse. He wore red armor,spiked shoulder pads, shin pads, and wore guantlets on his wrist. He wore a long red cape that went to his feet. He was most distinguisable however, by what he wore on his head. He wore a large skull helemet over his head with large horns on it. His dark red eyes were clearly visible through the eyeholes.

" Emperor, " father bowed as if he was a lesser being.

Kintaro,Verox, and the others all followed fathers que and bowed.

" It has been a long journey," the emperor finally said, with a deep voice.

Instead of bowing to him I walked right up to him and to his face. I was taller than him, though by not much. When he had finished brushing the dirt off his cape he noticed me.

" Oh yes, Goro is it? the one who has been winning my tournaments. "

" The one who has been winning them for nothing. " I grunted.

" Yes, keep up the good work," he patted me on the shoulder and proceeded towards father.

" Wait," I said.

He continued walking.

" Stop!" I demanded. " You have yet to aid us in a military campaign concerning the Centaur, you will do it now, or else I will forfeit the tournament. "

He suddenly stopped and turned around quickly, his cape flying up into the air. " What did you just say? "

I realized I had ordered Shao Kahn to do something. He slowly approached me. " It is the ones who seem unfaithful who are usually the most loyalist of comrades to begin with, it is always the ones you trust that you can count on to stab you in the back." I saw his eyes quickly glance at a familiar sorceror on a horse further to the left. " So how are you supposed to know who to trust and believe in, and who not to? "

He lunged after me but I blocked. With great force he threw my arms down and shoved his foot into my stomach. How could his strength surpass mine? He uppercuted me and sent me into the dirt. I ran towards him sent a flurry of punches, he deflected them all with his hands and sent a fist square into my chest. He then ran at me, leap into the air and kneed me in the jaw with tremendous strength. I flew to the ground once more.

" You don't know," he continued , " You just always remain loyal to me anyway or else you'll die a most painful death, sometimes when I am annoyed enough ... well let's just say there are things worse than death."

He walked to his horse, opened a pouch, removed somthing and tossed it to me. I noticed it was a Centaur horn. He continued, " Of course I reward those who are loyal to me, I have already enslaved the Centaur lands, every male,female,and enfant. You have earned it. "

I stood back up, regaining my breath.

" You have served me well so far Goro. and all of Outworld, including my self, applaud for you , " He sat on his horse. " The final tournament begins tomorrow, win it."

He then rode out of the canyon with his personal army close behind.

" Goro!" father approached me. " You do not talk back to the great emperor, he chooses what happens. "

" I meant what I said. Had he not taken the Centaurs land, I would refuse to fight in the tournament. I'd rather die. "

Everyone was silent for a moment. I picked up the horn and chucked it to Kintaro.

He examined it for a while. He then held it in his hand, closed his fist, and crushed to dust. " The Centaur are gone..." he announced to the other Shokan civilians who watched the meeting with the emperor. " The Cenaturs are gone!"

Everyone began to cheer. Fathers roared, mothers yelled in excitement, and enfants laughed. I had to admit that I could not keep myself smiling at that time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" All participants have arrived on the island, " Shang Tsung said as he layed down his fork.

" It is all a matter of time. " As I ripped into the leg of an Earthrealm delicacy known as chicken.

" Shao Khan wanted to make sure you won this one. He has had an ' influence ' on what fighters are taking part. "

I took this as a sign of doubt " Goro could take anything Earthrealm has to offer!" I defended.

" I'm sure you could, " Shang Tsung said deliberately trying to annoy me. " You'd be interested to know that one of the fighters that was supposed to be here was Kung Lao."

My eyes widened," Kung Lao? him,"

" No just a decendant. "

Shang Tsung waited for me to comment, I did not.

" He was replaced by a lesser monk, Liu Kang."

" This will not be a problem. " I said finishing the last of the feast.

Shang Tsung stepped out onto the balcony overseeing the courtyard where all the warriors were assembled. I chose instead to not reveal myself. Among the warriors were a man wearing sunglasses, a man with long black hair who wore pants decorated with dragon patterns, a ninja in blue, a ninja in yellow, a balding man with a metal plate over his eye, and tall man in white robes who wore a rice farmers hat, I could tell was the strongest.

Shang Tsung then stepped forward after finishing his speach , " Let Mortal Kombat begin!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Sorry for lack of updates , next chapter is coming very soon, Liu Kang vs Goro.


	9. Goro vs Liu Kang

**Goro: Prince of the Shokan**

Chapter 8: Goro vs Liu Kang

I took a walk around Shang Tsung's island. I tied on my cape and decided to see what I was up against in the following fight. The island was very quiet, the very few competitors who survived were preparing to leave after the soon to be finale. Not that it would help them when Shao Kahn's invasion commenced.

In the courtyard, in the center of the fighting arena, stood the shaolin monk known as Liu Kang. He was performing kata, practicing different attacks and various forms of acrobatics in preperation of his fight. He looked very exhausted but he kept at it.

" Skilled, is he not? " Shang Tsung said behind me, " I am surprised he made it this far. "

" His dedication is admirable," I admitted.

" Tomorrow night prepare to go back to Outworld. It is suspected that your Shokan army

will not be needed for the initial earth invasion. "

Shang Tsung left to go to his quarters and I turned to go my lair.

I stood in one of the lower chambers, I silently waited, an oni leapt at me, I turned quickly and smash his face in, another tried but I crouched and flipped it over my back and into the ground, smashing his spine. A larger oni crawled out of his hiding place and chucked two large boulders at me, I smashed the first one with my foot and flung the second back at him, squashing his head to the wall. Liu Kang would not have a chance against me.

I decided I had trained enough and I left once more to see Liu Kang. It was in the middle of the night, and he had still been training. He was meditating at this moment. He opened his eyes and began walking through the forest. I followed him from a distance. Eventually he stopped in the hall of warriors, the hall where statues of the Mortal Kombat champions and finalists had been kept. Kang stopped directly in front of my statue. He called a voice. _Who is he talking to? _I concluded that my opponent was driven with fear and I started back to my lair. Just before I could enter a large bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of me, the noise deafening me for a moment. From the lightning formed a figure made of pure electricity, who quickly transformed into a physical earth human wearing white robes and a rice farmers hat. His eyes were blank.

" I have been monitoring your reign as champion," the mans voice boomed.

" You must be the Earthrealm god of thunder, Raiden is it?" I asked.

" Yes, I am him, "

" Why have you come to see me?"

" Goro, do you realize what you are doing?"

" Of course I do, winning a tournament,"

" Your causing the extinction of an entire race,"

" I am fully aware of my actions thunder god,"

" Why Goro? why is it you choose to go down the path of evil?"

" I would not word it as such, I am neither evil nor good, I am whatever it is that will allow the powerful shokan race to thrive onward. Unfortuneatly some ways of life will always go against some other people beliefs. So you can't possibly expect me to step down so your people can live, and let my people die? you could never understand thunder god."

Raiden was silent.

" I understand that the misfortune of one race does not justify crime against another, and know this Goro, if you choose to go down that path..." Raiden ignited his fingers with electricity which began to flow through his entire body," Then you are against me.". Knowing he could not interfere in the tournament, I stood my ground, staring him down. Eventually I turned to leave.

" I know now that an attempt at making me forfeit must mean your doubting your own fighters." I laughed.

" Your ignorance will be the end of you Goro." Raiden warned.

That remark struck a nerve. I spun around to further argue with Raiden but I was surprised to realize he had disappeared.

" Don't lose this one Goro, the emperor will never forgive you." Shang Tsung warned.

" You forget who I am sorceror, I am the champion, the nine-time champion, of Mortal Kombat. "

In my lair I waited in patience in a dark corner for the Shaolin Monk to appear. I was beginning to doze off when a high pitched battle cry had awoken me. The cry came from Liu Kang, who in the light, unaware of my presence, attacked an oni. He ran at the oni and did a flying kick which sent it stumbling towards me. Liu Kang waited for the oni to come back to continue fighting but it did not. I had ripped all for limbs out of its sockets and threw the beast to the monks feet. It was at that time he focused his sight and saw me.

He did a quick bow and got into fighting stance. I grunted and took up my own position. I ran at him swinging all fours. He ducked and rolled to the side. I kicked at him but he once again crouched. " Getting slow champion?" the monk taunted. I growled and jumped after him. He jumped backwards and shot a fireball, I batted it away with my hand. He attempted a flying kick on me but I caught his foot and swung him towards the ceiling. The ceiling spikes were out of reach though and he crashed through a hanging skeleton, sending the bones flying and ricocheting off of the walls and floor. He quickly jumped back up and charged me, we parried each others attacks, but I had the upper hand and knocked him back. He dodged my other punches how ever and hopped over my kick, delivering one of his own to my face. " Out of shape I see."

The monk was beginning to annoy me. " Death is upon you, Shaolin warrior, surrender now and your death will be ..."

" Your stalling Goro, you are afraid to fight me," Liu Kang mocked.

" WHAT! You must be joking! There is nothing in all the realms that can defeat me,"

I lunged at Liu Kang but he jumped up and kicked off the back of my head

giving himself extra height. When I looked up he was on his way down towards me with his foot extended , I sidestepped and attacked but he was quick to recover and slid between my legs and performed a round house on my back. I stumbled forward a bit. Sensing him behind me I quickly did a backhand with both arms knocking him to the ground. Amazingly he was up when I turned around. He was beginning to frustrate me. I leapt into the air and tried to slam him with my fist. He dodged it and while my fist was still in the concrete, he spun around on my arm kicking me multiple times. _How has he lasted this long? How is doing the impossible, the challenge that many others have failed._ I wiped the blood from my mouth and continued my assault. I ran towards him with my head outstretched to ram him into the wall but he leapt to the side and kicked me in the side. I crouched down on my feet, stretched out all four arms, and spun around extremely quickly hoping to hit him some how. I did and he fell back a ways. I laughed and shot a fireball at him. He easily jump over it. I fired another, and another. He ran along the far wall dodging the first and did a cartwheel to evade the second. I roared in anger. " NO ONE CAN BEAT ME!" I ripped a piece of rock out of the ground and chucked it at Liu Kang. He jumped to the left and pressed his feet against the wall so he can propel himself towards. He rolled to my feet and surprised me with an uppercut. I blocked his next attack and lifted him up with my bottom arms. I laughed ," I have you now." But somehow he blocked my first fist, and then raised his arm to block my second, followed by a headbutt to free himself. " You were over confident Goro," Liu Kang said.

I ignored his words and punched after him, he caught it with his hand.

" You thought you were unbeatable," he taunted.

I threw my upper right fist at him, he caught it.

" Your rage consumed you, " he mocked.

I growled and threw my bottom left arm at him, he blocked it with his foot.

" NO!" I shouted.

" Earthrealm will not be takin by Outworld, you lose Goro. "

I threw my only free arm at him but he hopped over it with his one free leg spun around bringing both his feet into my face. I stumbled back dazed. I was overconfident, I didn't think I could lose. I was beginning to enjoy the glory of being champion too much, I had forgotten...forgotten what I was fighting for. Therefore Liu Kang's spirit was stronger. Liu Kang ran at me and did his performed his bicycle kick, where he kicked off my multiple times. I flew back hitting my head on the rock wall. I slid down the wall and slumped against the wall, blood running over my body. I .. Can't ... lose. It was then everything went dark and I had gone unconscious. I had lost the title of champion. I had failed my people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Sorry for the long time without an update. This may be the final chapter of Goro: The Prince of the Shokan. If you would like me to continue please review.


	10. The Rage of Goro

**Goro: Prince of the Shokan**

Final Chapter - The Rage of Goro

I had been lying on the stone floor of my lair in a puddle of water, and a pool of blood for quite sometime, broken and bruised, defeated by the shaolin monk Liu Kang. I was nearly conscious, listening to the dripping of water coming from a leak in the ceiling as I thought about my failure. Kung Lao, the monk I defeated in my first tournament win, was right when he said someday another would come and succeed and defeat me. This enraged me but and I tried to sit up but I was far to weak. As much as I hated to accept it, Liu Kang was right too in saying I had been blinded by over-confidence. I... I had forgotten why I had fought. I enjoyed the praise, the glory, and all the things that came with being champion. I never thought I could lose, I forgot all about my people, why I was fighting, and all the hardships they went through, all the wars and fighting. My pride blinded my senses and ability to fight. I no longer had the will to fight, a motivation. Many oni began to gather around me, no doubt planning on ways of how they would move me to where ever they preferred to eat. I had deserved to die after the way I lost, no, even that was to good for me, I forgot about my people, I deserved to have my soul consumed by Shao Kahn. My people...now that I have lost they would lose so much. NO! I would not let my mind be haunted by the words of such a pathetic human. It was his fault, all his, he is responsible for the fall of the Shokan race, he is alone, he will pay with his life.

I quickly jumped to my feet. "This is not over Kang!" I roared. The roar was full of rage. The sound of it shook the weak ceiling of my lair and without a doubt could be heard all over the island.

About 6 of the 20 Oni dragging me through the dungeons immediately fled in fair. One lunged after me and I broke his jaw and left him for dead. I took two others and swung them around like weapons as I smashed them into three others before realizing their bones had been broken and they were no longer efficient as weapons. I took a boulder from the ground and brought it down onto the skull of another two Oni and launched it the skull of another instantly breaking his neck. I took the other four by the heads and held them apart and squatting each of their heads individually with each one of my fists. " Im afraid you won't be getting your meals today." I laughed. The final Oni attempted to make a break for it but I leapt after him landing on top of him with both feet, squashing him into a fantastic display of blood and guts.

Then I sprang upwards and jumped through the ceiling and landed on the other side of a room that Liu Kang and Shang Tsung were fighting in. They both paused and starred at me in awe. I ran towards their direction. A bewildered man with a metal face plate was in my way, I swatted him into the far wall. A blonde haired woman in military attire tired to get me from behind, but she didn't seem to know that nothing surprised Goro as I spun around smacking her in the face instantly putting her to the floor. I didn't have time for this nonsense. I roared once more to warn anyone to not get in my path. " You idiot!" Shang Tsung screamed as he blocked one of Liu Kang's blows.

"If you interfere I will be disqualified and Shao Kahn will punish you and your race." I didn't care however, Liu Kang would die by my hand, and I was smart enough to know that now that it was known I couldn't beat Liu Kang, Shao Kahn would have me killed regardless. A blue ninja rolled to the side as I slammed my fist into the floor he was previously standing on. He froze my arm and attempted to attack but I still had 3 arms left to defend myself. I proceeded to do just that as I blocked all of his punches and I brought his head down on my knee and threw him through a pillar support.

" Disssscontinue your attemptss to interupt the fight!" came the familiar voice of fellow Outworld warrior, Reptile, as he lashed his tongue at me. I caught it with my fist and swung him around and into the yellow Shirai-Ryu ninja knocking him down and then releasing Reptile to let him fly through another pillar support. The ninjas blank eyes widened as I approached and he suddenly burst into flame, nowhere to be found.

" Oh no you don't!" said the movie star who wore sunglasses. He slid along the ground with one foot in the air leaving a green shadow image of himself trailing behind as he kicked into my stomach. Unfortuneatly his effort was meaningless. I quickly recovered and went on the offensive knocking him around. He let me approach. I was embarrased to say that I had fallen for his trick. He quickly did the splits, lowering himself down to below my waist, and delievered a powerful punch to my groin. I kneeled over in much pain as he smacked me in the jaw. He was obviously very proud of himself as he tried to finish me with another shadow kick. This made me only more furious as I caught his foot, lifted him with lower arms and pounded him in the face multiple times with my fists, then grabbing his head, smashing it into the ground, spinning him around me, and flinging him into the distance right into another support pillar. This caused a portion of the ceiling to crumble and fall near all my pursuers forcing them to dive out of the way, leaving the way for me clear. I ran towards the battle of Kang and Tsung.

Both Liu Kang and Shang Tsung stared at me in fear as I charged towards them. Both of them were preparing to stop me. I had my fist oustretched and just as it was to collide with Kang a bright flash of light blinded me and stopped me in my tracks. When I could see again I realized that Raiden had appeared out of no where and was holding my fist with one his hands. Raiden waved his finger at me , " I am sure you knew that the tournament rules did not allow me to attack you, the champion, the elder god would not see it," his fist charged with electricty , " But as you know, you are no longer champion."

The next thing I knew I crashed through the wall of Shang Tsung's throne room and ended up outside on the bridge suspended above the pit. Which was a pit full of spikes, and where Tsung would execute his prisoners by having them tossed out. Raiden flew out through the hole of the wall and landed near me. He was about to finish me when something caught his eye. I turned to see what it was. It was a small army composed of Tarkata warriors and Shang Tsung's guards, they were all climbing up over the rocks over the beach and heading towards the palace. " I have an errand to run Goro, bye," Raiden teleported away.

I managed to get to my feet as I saw Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, and Kano crawl out of the wall towards me. The girl fired some kind of ring projectile at me hitting me square in the chest, and Kano threw a knife at me impaling me in the leg. I quickly ripped it out of my leg and tossed it over the side as I sidestepped Cages projectile and returned fired with one of my own. Sonya quickly jumped backwards, Kano jumped forwards, and Cage jumped to the left, hanging on the side of the bridge. The other end of the bridge blew up as my fireball made impact. Pieces of stone flew and the spikes that were on the supports burst into several directions like shrapnel. Kano tried to perform his canonball attack on me but I picked up a pillar and batted him backwards. Cage, angry with the outcome of our previous bout attacked me with much rage. He punched me across the face multiple times and delievered a roundhouse kick followed by a knee to the gut. I returned to uppercut him with both my arms and he flew high and over the side, but he quickly grabbed the edge. He pulled himself up. We parried each others attacks.

At that moment a loud rumbling noise could be heard. Cage, Sonya, Kano and I all paused to see what it was. It was as I feared, I was too late, Kang had defeated Shang Tsung and the island was falling apart. I knew Shang Tsung didn't have a chance. In an amazing show of destruction, an entire tower on castle toppled falling into the pit. The impact knocked us all off of balace and Sonya and Kano instantly fell off the bridge. The bridge itself began to crumble as I fell over the side, hanging on for my life. Cage attempted to stomp my only hand holding on to the ledge but he too fell over the side.

My fingers began to slip. I ...had... tried my best. Life as my people would knew it, would end. The Centaurs would rule and we would die. I laughed, Shang Tsungs defeat would mark the eventual downfall of Shao Kahn. No Shokan would survive Shao Kahns wrath. Verox, Baros, and Karakas would all die. My wives ... would all be killed. Kintaro, my teacher, my mentor, my friend ... dead. The reign of the great King Gorbak ... finished. My son... doomed. All hopes for our noble race to live on to the future ... I would no longer be known as a hero in Kuaton, only a coward, one who was greedy and selfish, who forgot about his people. I had learned my lesson I would accept the consequences. I let go of my grasp on the edge and fell...my last thoughts were of Shokan children screaming and monuments being torn down, as I fell into the darkness... and to my death.

THE END

Authors note: Because of lack of popularity I will not be continuing Goro: The Prince of Pain and this is the last chapter. I hope those who did read it however enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
